1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of analog signal processing. More particularly, an impedance matching low noise amplifier having a bypass switch is provided that is especially well suited for use in a staged amplification system for a mobile communications device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a low noise amplifier in a staged amplification system is known. One such amplification system is a cascading amplification system, commonly used in the receiver chain of mobile communication devices. A typical cascading amplification system utilizes at least two stages of amplification. Significantly, the first stage of amplification of the cascading amplifier critically affects the system noise figure because the noise output after the first stage is amplified by subsequent stages. For this reason, the first stage of a cascading amplification system typically consists of a low noise amplifier (“LNA”), which is characterized by a low noise figure.